The hero and the wizard SEQUEL
by Hetanyofan555
Summary: What if the doujinshi' the hero and the wizard' didn't end there? Alfred is slowly remembering Arthur, but will Arthur want to allow him to his heart again? (Usuk)
1. returning to the past(alfred)

Alfred POV:

I feel that something is missing from my life. I don't know what it is or who it is. Maybe a person I met before? Whoever or whatever it is I have forgotten. Everytime I try to remember, other thoughts suddenly just go into my mind.

"Alfred my man!"Gregory calls for me. He is one of my friends and is on the quiditch team. As we walk to the cafeteria(with girls fainting or squeeing), it slowly becomes more quieter and quieter. I can see everyone staring at this boy like he is a germ or something.

The kid is about 152cm and has a gigantic black robe hanging on him. I can't really see him but I can see dusty blond hair peaking out of the robe and emotionless green eyes just barely.

"Hey Greg," I ask him,"Who is that?"I say pointing towards the child. Gregory just gasps at me with a look of horror before slapping my hand and whispering,"That kid is from Slytherin! If you say his name, you will die!"

Die? No way that can happen. But if he is from Slytherin...anything is possible.

* * *

What's with that guy anyway? I have never seen him before AND I know everyone! Who is he?

Or well, it's time to sleep.

* * *

Huh? Where am I?

Before me was this small child who had the same dusty blond hair that belonged to that kid. His eyes were like the emerald jewels shining...no brighter and more beautiful than that. They were all smudged into one big hue of many shades of green.

I see a smaller version of me crying? W-what! Am I in the past or something?

000

** I stop here but to look what is this from is the doujinshi,' the hero and the wizard'.**

** What is coming up next...**

"S-stay away from me! If you say my name, you'll die!" The child screams a line so familiar at the younger me.

Wait a minute!

He is that cursed boy?!

** Please leave suggestions and please review and favourite!**


	2. meeting Arthur(alfred)

(still) Alfred's POV

I continued staring at my younger self in disbelief while thinking of a logical reasoning to this. 'WTF' was all that was in my mind now.

This was just a dream right? RIGHT? I slapped my cheek o make sure this wasn't real. Oww. I look at my surroundings to find that I am **still** stuck here. Then a cry resounds in my ear. Oh yeah, lets help the younger me.

"Hey! Y-Alfred!" I call out to him. Strange. He didn't seem to hear me. I decide to walk to him and I placed a hand on his shoulder. OMfG! My h-h-and went through his body! Then, I see a the same caped boy walking. Apparently, my younger self thought he should approach him, and he went crying to him saying," H_help me! I'm lost!""AHHHHHHHHHH!' was all the response he got. Poor guy.

Then everything went in a flash. I see my younger self bugging the caped boy for his name. "It is Arthur B-but.." Arthur huh? Nice name. "..I-if you say my name, Y-you'll D-die!" he says an oddly familiar line.

Wait a minute.

He is the cursed boy?!


	3. nice to meet you again(alfred)

"Haaa...?!" I felt myself waking up in a bed full of sweat. _Was that a dream? no, it was too realistic!_ That boy... Arthur, was that his name? I like how it just rolls off my tongue fluently. I cant help but feel like I met him before. Besides, if my younger self knows him, why aren't I am friends with him now?

The questions I think are still on my mind as I approach an isolated spot of the school to eat my lunch. Hamburgers, Yum!

As I munch on my delicious meal, I caught sight of Arthur. "Arthur, Wait!" I paused a bit, Saying someone's name like I said it before. He jumps in surprise and slowly turns around...

_Waa...?_ was all that processed in my mind as I let my mouth hung. I probably looked like a fish out of water.

"A-alf-f-red...?" the boy says unsurely to me.

When he said that, my mind just brought me to a time where the younger me was talking to Arthur. The feeling that was beating in my chest as I heard the boy stammer my name with that sweet voice was... warm. Nice and cozy. A nice feeling,


End file.
